User blog:Zoomer3539/Danganflipa: Chapter 1 - Gravity, and Luau (Deadly Life)
Previous: Chapter 1 - Gravity, and Luau (Daily Life) Next: Chapter 1 - Gravity, and Luau (Class Trial) Welcome back to Danganflipa, my fanmade Danganronpa/Papa Louie series! Last time, Utah and the others set up and held a luau, which eventually led to the murder of Cooper's new friend/love interest, Scooter, the Ultimate Skateboarder! One of Cooper's classmates murdered her, and it's up to him to figure out who. Now, everyone has to investigate the crime scene, and find evidence for who murdered Scooter. Day #2: Body Discovery Cooper: I can't believe it... the identity of the corpse at the bottom of the Abyss, surrounded in a pool of blood... is Scooter. She was one of the closest people to me since we got trapped at Flip's Peak, and we instantly became friends once we investigated together. I thought she'd never leave me... but I was wrong. Someone... did someone actually...?! ''No... NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Tohru never let go of my wrist, and she held it tighter.'' Elle: Gnh...! (hides face behind hands) Tohru: I'm... sorry. (cries) I'm really sorry, Cooper!!! Cooper: I held my head down, wanting everything to just stop. If only I had been the one who died, just not Scooter! I was about to call out, "Everybody! Come here!" until a loud noise rung throughout the school. Ding dong, ding dong... Cooper: The screens in the Abyss fuzzed static, and then Monokuma appeared holding the Fizzo Gold again. He was sitting leisurely in a chair, and he seemed to be inside a room with a bunch of monitors, holding video feed of each room in the first floor... even the study centers. Monokuma: A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin! Cooper: And the monitors shut off. ''So... that's it? She's... Scooter's really...! ''I could hear the loud footprints of everyone else coming from the Garden Side. Ninjoy: What was that?! Who died? Tohru: They're... down there. (points to Abyss and cries) Alberto: Wh-What?! Deano: It's...! It's a body! Xandra: You idiots...! Now somebody's dead! Utah: No way!!! It's not real! Maybe she's still alive! Gremmie: A fall from that height? No way. Scooter is dead, all right. Akari: SERIOUSLY?!?!?! I won't allow that! Bring her back, somebody! Allan: You're so full of it, Akari, unlike your brain, which isn't full of anything except space. Wylan B: Now's... now's not the time to be roasting anybody! Somebody's dead! Monokuma: (appears) Congratulations on your first body find! Ten points for all of you~! Utah: N-Nobody cares about stupid points! Allan: You sick... idiotic... you murdered Scooter, didn't you?! Monokuma: Oh, no! I'm not allowed to murder anyone! Allan: Honestly, look at how transparent you are. Monokuma: No, I'm serious! Besides, why would I murder someone? I'm just spectating! I'm not a participant in the Killing School Life. I can't be killed if there's about 10^60 of me! Cooper: 10^60? Ten to the sixtieth power... that's insane! Elle: Ten, hundred, thousand, ten thousand, hundred thousand, million, ten million... and that's only 10^7! Monokuma: Get real, everyone! One of you murdered Scooter! Cooper: Seriously? I didn't want it to actually be true, but deep deep deeeeeep down inside of me... I knew it. Tohru: That doesn't make sense! Why would someone murder Scooter?! Alberto: Yeah, she probably just tripped and fell or something. Monokuma: Was she? Or was she pushed? Alberto: W-What are you saying?! Monokuma: I'm saying... Scooter was murdered... and I know who did it! Timm: Lies! All lies! Chuck: That's so... cruel, guys! There's no reason to murder Scooter! Monokuma: Oh, isn't there? What, did you forget already? If you murder somebody and get away with it- oh, you know what? Just open your e-Handbooks. ???: Anyone?! Hello???? I don't know what's going on, and I'm scared! Cooper: We turned our heads up from our e-Handbooks and saw Clover running through the hall and toward the Abyss. Clover: Did somebody die?! AHHHHH! (jumps) It's a bloody knife! (everybody gasps) Clover: No! More importantly, who died? Monokuma: Oh, you don't know? You were supposed to meet up with Scooter, but she seems a little... late. Chuck: Th-Th-That was too soon! Clover: Are you serious? Someone killed her? But... why?! Monokuma: That's water under the bridge... for now. Everyone check your School Rules on your e-Handbooks! Cooper: I opened my e-Handbook and opened the School Rules app. Ninjoy: Oh, I get it. You're referring to Rule #13, right? Akari: "If the guilty party is not exposed, they alone will graduate, and all remaining students will be executed." Clover: We... actually have to go through this class trial junk? Monokuma: I'm afraid so. Scooter was sacrificed so that one of you could leave Flip's Peak Academy! Elle: B-But... why would we leave? We have food and water and shelter! Monokuma: Of course! The usual norm is that I give out motives for everyone! Alberto: ...Motives. Monokuma: Motives! It's just a little something to motivate everyone to commit murder! For instance, one time, I collected the students' secrets and threatened to release them to the world if they didn't kill someone else! Wylan B: You've... held a killing game before?! Monokuma: Shush. Another time, I promised a million dollars cash prize after you graduate! Cooper: Killing for money? Who would be low enough to kill for money? Monokuma: Celestia Ludenberg. Cooper: Who? Monokuma: I said SHUSH! And then I gave a disease to some of the students and the only cure is to murder someone else... and then I trapped them in a Funhouse and told them to murder someone else before they die of starvation... Whoo! I just got chills. Isn't that exciting? Cooper: With every motive he mentions, my fist clenched even more, and my teeth pressed against each other harder and harder. Deano: You're mentioning all of these motives, but why didn't you provide us with a motive this time? Monokuma: Oh, I did! I just didn't tell you guys. In fact, I've provided you with a motive from the very beginning! Cooper: You have? Monokuma: I would usually erase all of your memories before you were kidnapped and trapped here. The motive this time is... I've let you keep some of your memories, and those memories are your motives to leave! Xandra: You left memories?! Explain. NOW! Monokuma: Xandra, you still remember your brother, Xolo, and your beloved Kingdom of X. What would they do without you? Xandra: Don't... mess with me. Monokuma: And you, Cooper! I've let you keep your memories of Prudence. She must miss you terribly, don't you think? Cooper: Prudence... as much as I miss you, I would never commit murder just to see you again. The only person I would murder to see you... is Monokuma. I'm just worried about him murdering me first. Monokuma: Allan, your hockey team! Utah, your sister! Timm, your fans! Elle, your ginger friend! Chuck, your co-worker! Clover, your band mates! Deano, your customers! Tohru, your fans! Ninjoy, your family! Gremmie, your family! Wylan B, your fans! Akari, your family! Alberto, your girlfriend! I've given EVERYBODY a motive to kill! And one of you took the bait like a stupid fish! Puhuhu! Cooper: My fist clenched even more than before... if I hadn't remembered Monokuma's no violence rule, I would have punched him in the stomach. Elle: You're the worst! Why are you even making us kill each other! Murder should only happen in movies and books! Chuck: Y-Yeah! This is real life! Now your little "killing game" made Scooter wind up dead! She's never coming back because of you! Think about that. Ninjoy: And now... we have to investigate for the class trial, correct? Monokuma: Yes! You'd better hurry, because the trial should begin in approximately 60 minutes! Cooper: We only have an HOUR?! Xandra: I believe we need more time to investigate the crime scene. If our lives are at stake, we should all investigate until we are physically prepared to participate in the class trial. Monokuma: Sorry, Charlie. That's not how that works! If I let you guys say when you're ready to hold the class trial, you guys would chicken out and we'd never have it! So leave the time management to me. And I chose one hour! So you better get investigating! (leaves) Cooper: We stood in silence. Half of us in fear, the other half emotionless. I was one of the select few who was emotionless and afraid. But somebody broke the silence and spoke to everyone. Akari: Hey. Cooper: Akari walked to the front of the crowd and all eyes turned to her. Akari: This class trial mess... we've all seen enough to know that Monokuma means business. When Monokuma says that we'll have a class trial, we will. When Monokuma says that our lives are at stake, they are. When Monokuma says that someone will get executed... they will. It's impossible for us now to prevent anymore killings, knowing that at least one of us is... going to die in the next few hours. Elle: ... Wylan B: ... Deano: ... Tohru: ... Clover: ... Cooper: ...it's... frightening. Akari: You're darn right it is. But the only thing we can do is accept it. So blackened, I don't know who you are, but I swear...! Cooper: No, Akari... don't say it... Akari: ... Cooper: She had a distressed look on her face, but I could tell she wanted to choose her words wisely. She ended her sentence there. Akari: ...Let's investigate. Let's try our hardest to survive. And finally, let's make sure that this never happens again! NOW WHO'S WITH ME?! Cooper: Akari received dead silence from everyone. This was probably not the best time to make a pep speech, but we all got the message loud and clear. Allan: If we're going to investigate everything... we need to make sure the evidence stays exactly how it was when the murder occured. So we could use some guard duty. Clover: That's... like the first helpful thing you've said this entire time! Allan: So what? Clover: Nothing... I just wanted to point it out. Xandra: I shall volunteer for guard duty. Cooper: That's a good idea. If the killer comes by to destroy evidence, you can always introduce them to your X-Wand! Ninjoy: Stop. Cooper: Ninjoy? Ninjoy: Has it ever occurred to you that Xandra may be Scooter's killer? Xandra: H-How dare you! ...I just slipped up my X-Wand one time when I was little... Deano: So you have experience with murder then? Alright, she seems extremely suspicious. If it's not too much trouble, I can help guard the crime scene along with Xandra. Allan: Perfect. Just one problem... the crime scene is inaccessable. Clover: Meaning? Allan: Do I have to spell out everything for you? You little airhead... Clover: That last part was uncalled for! Just keep talking! Allan: In case you haven't noticed, Scooter's corpse is at the bottom of the Abyss! Unless you want to get down there without killing yourself, we can't guard! Timm: But... what about guarding on both sides of the Abyss? Deano: I'm afraid that won't do. I've actually got acrophobia. Utah: Acrophobia? You're afraid of acrobats? Deano: Ahaha... no, that's... it's a fear of heights. Apologies for the confusion. Cooper: Then there has to be a way to get down to the bottom of the Abyss without getting hurt. Maybe we could use a ladder or a rope? Monokuma: (appears) Whoops! I completely forgot about that part! Cooper: Seriously, can't you just walk into a room like a normal person? Monokuma: For investigation purposes, I've officially opened the elevator for public use! Chuck: Really? Ninjoy: And this elevator will take us to the bottom? Monokuma: You betcha! Wylan B: Wait. If the elevator's open, then does that mean we can go to different levels of the school now? Clover: That's incredible! We could finally find a way out of the school! Monokuma: Whoa whoa! I never said that! I mean, of course the elevator goes up to different stories, but you're not ready for that yet! Gremmie: Whaddya mean "not ready"? What, do we have to have a seminar on how to use an elevator or somethin'? Monokuma: I've got the greatest answer for you Gremmie! Gremmie: What are you waiting for? Spit it out! Monokuma: But... I won't tell you yet. You're just gonna have to wait... if you survive until then. Gremmie: You... Cooper: Gremmie held up a fist, poised to punch Monokuma. He caught himself at the last minute, and flicked him on the nose. Monokuma: Dang. What a letdown. Tohru: Wow, Gremmie! Your violence has decreased from gang level to elementary school level! Gremmie: I don't need your feedback. Monokuma: You may use the elevator, but I've prevented most buttons from functioning, so the only accessible floors at the moment are Level 1, and Level 0, AKA the Abyss floor! Allan: Then let's go. Monokuma: Ah, wait! Wait! One more thing I need to give you all! Cooper: One more thing? Monokuma: The one, the only... actually, there's supposed to be five... Monokuma File! Alberto: What is that supposed to be? Monokuma: I was generous enough to perform an autopsy on Scooter already! Ninjoy: Already? It's impossible to write an autopsy in such a short amount of time! Monokuma: Yeah, but I'm not one of you. I'm Monokuma, and I'm better than you~! (disappears) Cooper: My e-Handbook vibrated, and it notified me that a new Truth Bullet has been added to my Evidence List app. What's a Truth Bullet? I opened the Evidence List app, and there was a list of Truth Bullets. I guess they're just Monokumese for evidence. The Truth Bullet was called Monokuma File #1. Like he expects there to be more Monokuma Files. ''Pfft. ''After that, I heard that loud rumbling noise and the platform appeared and tilted down to match up with the School Side. Allan: Alright, anyone else willing to investigate, or in other words, survive? Akari: He's... he's right. Cooper: We actually have to investigate the murder of the Ultimate Skateboarder? It's a frightening thought, sure... but unless I want to go into battle shieldless, I don't have a choice. I've decided then! I'm going to figure out who the murderer is! Wylan B, Clover, Allan, Deano, Elle, Timm, Alberto, Chuck, Xandra, Utah, Ninjoy, Gremmie, Akari, Tohru... I don't know which one of you murdered Scooter, but to the other innocent students... I wish you all the best of luck. We all need it. Day #2: Investigation INVESTIGATION START Cooper: I began my investigation by checking the Monokuma File. It read: The victim was Scooter. Estimated time of death is around 9:20 p.m. Cooper: I swiped up, and a picture of Scooter's corpse appeared, and a picture of her normal self, with a red slit going down her face, and red spots all over her body. I continued reading. The body was discovered at the bottom of the Abyss. The victim's cause of death is a fatal cut to the face with a sharp object. Furthermore, there are various large bruises on her body. There are no traces of drugs or poison. Cooper: That's it? It doesn't even tell us the murder weapon! But as I looked up, almost everybody had left. Only me and three others were left in the Abyss. "Monokuma File #1" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook. I'll talk to Ninjoy first. Ninjoy: Hey, Cooper. Could you come here for a second? Cooper: Yeah, what do you need? Ninjoy: I... just need you to look at something. Cooper: Okay... what do you want me to... She took out a sheet of paper and a pencil, and began drawing on the metal ground. ''Ninjoy? Ninjoy: Finished. Here, take a look. Cooper: ''She handed me the sheet of paper. It was a wavy line stretching across both sides of the page. ''What is this supposed to be? Ninjoy: This... is the design of the Abyss. See how it resembles a wave? Cooper: Yeah... is this important somehow? Ninjoy: Well, not exactly... but the wavelengths are uneven, even with the platform out. It just seems too unnatural to overlook, don't you agree? Cooper: Oh, yeah. Definitely. '"Abyss Design" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook.' Allan: So I was just checking around, and I came across this. Cooper: ''Allan pointed at the escalator on the School Side going toward the Abyss. ''I don't see anything. Allan: No, you have to look closer to see it. Hurry before it disappears! Cooper: ''I leaned in and looked at one of the steps of the escalator. I could barely see something... it was blood. ''That... that's not Scooter's blood, is it? Allan: Who else could it be? That's definitely Scooter's blood. But it's not just the blood's existence that I'm acknowledging. Seriously, look even more closely. Cooper: Alright, alright. ''Looking at the blood... I could notice something about it... it was a letter. A sideways T. And then that step went under the metal floor, only to reappear later. Allan: I trust you saw it? Cooper: It was a sideways letter T. Was that Scooter's dying message? Allan: Of course. So we can assume that Scooter's killer's name begins with the letter T. Cooper: I opened Monochat on my e-Handbook and looked for names that began with T. ''It's Timm and Tohru. So... Timm or Tohru killed Scooter?! Allan: Timm has an alibi for the entire length of the party. Tohru, however, does not. Cooper: But- ''She was so sympathetic whenever I found Scooter's body... (FLASHBACK) Tohru: I'm... sorry. (cries) I'm really sorry, Cooper!!! (FLASHBACK ENDS) Cooper: No. Her sympathy is meaningless right now. The only thing that matters now is evidence, and the truth. But I will find out if Tohru's feelings were true or false later. Allan: But... I wonder... why was the T backwards? Cooper: Well, maybe she wasn't trying to write a T. There are other people with perpendicular lines in their name, like Xandra, or Elle... Allan: Stop talking about angles. You're boring me. Cooper: Okay! Geez! "Dying Message" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook. Utah: I don't get it... Cooper: Can I help you with something, Utah? Utah: It's... I don't know how to investigate anything! Cooper: It's pretty simple actually. Just look for suspicious things that don't make sense or take notes of things that seem out of place. Utah: Oh? Then how about... the platform? Cooper: Yeah, the platform's out. What about it? Utah: Well, the platform wasn't out during the luau... is that good? Cooper: It's great. It could be brought up later. Utah: Alright. Thanks for the help! "Abyss Platform" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook. Cooper: That's everyone in the Abyss. How about I go and check the Abyss Entrance now? Akari: Hmm... okay... (takes out e-Handbook and takes a picture) Cooper: Akari? Akari: Hey, Cooper! How's the investigation going? Cooper: Just fine. You sound too energetic considering you're investigating a murder. ''How about you? Did you find anything? Akari: Definitely. It's that knife Clover saw when she came in. See? (points at ground) Cooper: ''Akari was pointing at a switchblade knife right below the entrance. It was small, and had a blue handle. The blade was jagged though, but blood stained each groove. Akari: This has got to be the murder weapon. Cooper: But... why is there a rope tied to the end of it? Akari: Beats me. Don't worry though. For Scooter... I will solve this mystery! AKARI... HOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (puts fist in air) Cooper: Uh, wha- Akari: (whispers) Do it with me. Cooper: Um, okay? Akari: AKARI... HOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Cooper: C-Cooper... HOOOOoooOOOooo...!!! (slowly puts fist in air) "Switchblade Knife" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook. Chuck: Cooper, you were on the Party Crew, weren't you? Cooper: Mmm? Oh, yeah. What did you need? Chuck: Can you explain to me how this glitter thing works? I have no clue! Cooper: Alright, well... See that button right there? Chuck: The small box? Cooper: Yep. This door has a motion sensor so whenever someone goes through the entrance, that button automatically pushes itself in and it sprays glitter. Chuck: That helped a lot. I wonder if it had anything to do with the m-murder... Cooper: You... clamped up a bit when you said... Chuck: DON'T SAY IT! Cooper: ...when you said the m-word. Chuck: (shakes) "Abyss Entrance Mechanisms" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook. Timm: Hey! Back off! Cooper: Timm? Timm: Cooper! Don't move! Cooper: What? What is it?! Timm: On the floor. It's the glitter. Cooper: The glitter? Oh yeah, that comes out whenever someone steps through the entrance. Timm: Okay... how much glitter comes out per person? Cooper: I... actually don't know. Monokuma: But I do! Timm: I'm actually getting used to him popping up everywhere now. I don't like it, but I'm used to it. Monokuma: Everytime the sensor picks up motion, approximately 4 cubic inches of glitter comes out to congratulate you... on walking! Timm: 4 cubic inches, huh? That seems about whatever's on the floor. Cooper: So we can assume that only one person passed through the entrance. Unless... hey, Monokuma? Monokuma: Hey, Cooper! Cooper: Was the glitter mechanism functioning properly throughout the luau? Monokuma: Yessiree! Of course, I turned it off when Scooter's body was found. Cooper: Okay. Thanks. Don't show up again. Please. "Glitter On The Floor" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook. Cooper: Alright, that's everyone here. I'll go check the kitchen next. I walked across the Abyss platform, and went inside the kitchen. I found Alberto and Wylan B there. Alberto: Come check this out! You haven't been in here since the investigation started, right? Cooper: No, what? Alberto: This knife holder. It was full when the Food Crew began preparing snacks and stuff, but now there's 2 knives instead of 5! Cooper: Three knives have gone missing? Nobody was using them during food preparation? Alberto: Well, I was. I was slicing hot dogs for pigs in a blanket. Wylan B: And I was slicing okra. I had to... leave to use the bathroom, so Alberto took over for me. Alberto: Yeah, both knives are where they should be. At the P.I.A.B. station and the okra station. Cooper: Okay, so that leaves one knife. Where is it? Alberto: I dunno. We'll find out later. "Knife Holder" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook. Cooper: But... you two were the only ones who had access to the knife holder, right? So if that missing knife is found somewhere bad, that could mean trouble for you two. Wylan B: Hey, hey! I didn't have time to do anything sinister! I was in the bathroom, remember? Someone checked on me, though. I don't know who, but it was a guy. Alberto: It was me. You couldn't tell? Wylan B: No, I can't identify everyone by their voices yet. Cooper: Even though you're the Ultimate Rapper? Which has to do with music, which has to do with hearing? Wylan B: Nah, fam. Cooper: So, Alberto, can you secure Wylan B's alibi? Alberto: Definitely. Not so glad that he's not able to secure mine, but, y'know, I'm sure someone can. "Wylan B's Account" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook. Cooper: I wonder if there's someone in the game room. I exited the kitchen and went inside the game room. I found Clover on the couch, holding her arms and shaking violently. ''Hey, Clover? Everything okay? Clover: N-No... Scooter... she was... AHHH!!! Cooper: Shh... sh-sh-sh... Clover: I... wasn't expecting anything bad to happen... I was waiting for Scooter in my room! Cooper: And she never came... I'm really sorry, Clover. Clover: I mean, someone went to their dorm and left, but I couldn't tell who it was. Cooper: Oh? Can you tell me more? Clover: Y-Yeah, sure... um, well... I cracked my door open so I could tell when Scooter was coming. But my door hinge is on the left, so I can't tell who comes or not. Cooper: Okay. Thanks for your testimony. Clover: Sure. G-Good luck... '"Clover's Account" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook.' Cooper: ''I decided to go through the game room passageway to see if anyone was in there. It took me about a minute or two to get to the bottom of the passageway, and then it should take me another minute or two to get back to the Abyss. This passageway is too long, really. On the way up, I met up with Tohru and Elle. Elle: Oh! It's Cooper. Tohru: Hey there. How's it going? Cooper: Pretty well, thanks. You? Tohru: I'm pretty tired... Elle: This passageway... Monokuma made too many flights of stairs. My legs hurt so much! "Game Room Passageway" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook. Cooper: Anyway, Tohru... I thought I might mention this, but... you're a suspect at the moment. Tohru: What? Why? Cooper: You'll find out later. Right now I have to ask, what were you doing when you left the luau? Tohru: Oh, well... I went to the game room so I could use the bathroom, but then I had forgot something from my room, so I decided to use my dorm bathroom. Cooper: What did you forget? Tohru: My e-Handbook. Oh, that's right! I need that to record evidence! Oh, shoot! (runs off) Elle: Well, I had to use my dorm bathroom too because of Wylan B. Cooper: And you and Tohru met up somehow. Elle: Somehow, yeah... I actually tripped on the stairs, and Tohru heard me and helped me back up. Cooper: You fell? Elle: I'm sorry! Please don't be mad! Accidents happen! I'm such a clumsy nothing... Cooper: Whoa! I didn't say that! Of course accidents happen. It's normal. Elle: Oh... ehehe! Okay. "Tohru's Account" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook. Elle: I was about to head over to the Abyss entrance to investigate. Wanna go together? Cooper: I'll walk with you, but I've already investigated that place. I'm going to visit the bottom of the Abyss right now. Elle: That's okay! Walk behind me, please, so if I trip, you'll catch me. Okay? Cooper: Sure, haha.'' I walked behind Elle all the way up to the Abyss School Side. We parted ways as I headed for the dining hall, where the elevator was. I pressed the down arrow, and a few seconds later, the elevator door opened. I stepped inside and saw that the other floor buttons were a faint pink color. Monokuma probably did that so we couldn't go to different floors. The B button was regular white, though. I pressed it, and the elevator took me down to the Abyss floor. The ride was fairly bumpy, and I was kind of scared, to be honest. It was over pretty quickly, though. The door opened, and a large black hallway appeared before me. It was narrow, but very tall. Yep, I was at the Abyss floor. I walked through the narrow hallway, and found three people there standing on the velvet carpet. The platform wasn't there, so maybe that's why the carpet fell. I'll talk to her first.'' Xandra: Cooper...! Cooper: Xandra? Why are you so surprised? Xandra: My first instinct was that you were the killer. Cooper: M-Me?! Deano: It's perfectly normal. We're guarding the body, after all. Cooper: Can I... look at it? Xandra: (holds X-Wand higher) Of course. Deano, keep an eye on mop-head. Deano: Mop-head, as in Gremmie? Cooper: Gremmie's here, too? Gremmie: Yeah, don't mind me. I'm just looking around. Cooper: I walked up to Scooter's body and placed my hand on her chest. Xandra: I hope you're not doing anything perverted, Cooper. Cooper: I'm not-! I'm checking her pulse. Xandra: She doesn't have one. At least, not anymore. What did you expect after you heard the Body Discovery Announcement? Cooper: I'm sorry, it's just... a really large pill to swallow that Scooter's... Xandra: You were here to investigate, were you not? Cooper: Yeah, you're right. Hey, what- Xandra: Oh, that? It's a knife from the kitchen Cooper: Really? That's the missing kitchen knife! What's it doing down here? Xandra: I do not know. I do know that blood has not been found on it yet. Cooper: Oh... you're right. It's perfectly clean. At least I know where the other knife is. Xandra: Other knife? Cooper: I'll tell you later. "Kitchen Knife" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook. Deano: Cooper, I thought you should see this. Cooper: Deano? What did you find? Deano: I'm sorry to show you this, but... here goes. It's Scooter's skateboard. Cooper: Scooter's skateboard... she always carried it around with her. She said that she would teach me how to skateboard soon... but now she never will... Deano: Scooter was found laying over this, so of course there's blood on it. Cooper: But she usually has it wrapped on her arm, doesn't she? Deano: Yes, she usually did. Did the fall knock it off her arm? Or did she have to use her skateboard? Cooper: I don't know. Thanks for that, though. Deano: You're very welcome. I'm very sorry for your loss. I know you two were close. Cooper: It's hard to tell, but does Deano secretly ship us? He probably doesn't want to tell us because of his gentlemanly personality. "Scooter's Skateboard" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook. Gremmie: (digs under velvet carpet) Deano: Oh, Gremmie, what are you doing? Gremmie: There might be some clues under this dang carpet! Deano: Then, please be cautious! You might change the position of the body! Gremmie: I'll be careful. I'm a surfer, after all. Hey, I found something! Cooper: Really? What is it? Gremmie: It's a roll of duct tape. Cooper: Duct tape? Gremmie: Oh, and I found a small strip of duct tape, too. Wonder what it was used for? Cooper: Me too. "Duct Tape" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook. Day #2: Trial Arrival Ding dong, bing bong... Cooper: The same image of Monokuma appeared on every monitor, and he spoke. Monokuma: Okay, everyone! It's about time for the heart-pounding excitement that awaits you all... the class trial! I would like the remaining fifteen students to meet at the elevator in the dining hall! That means that everybody in the Abyss comes up to the first floor. I hope you all have gathered enough evidence with your e-Handbooks! Now then, will we find out Scooter's killer? Puhuhu... I'll see you all soon! Cooper: And the screen fuzzed. Gremmie: Okay... you three. Let's do this. Deano: I am very mentally unprepared for this. Xandra: As am I. Cooper: But we gotta do it. To survive. Come on, everyone. With those short, but hopefully inspiring words, I walked towards the elevator with Deano, Gremmie, and Xandra. We rode the elevator to the dining hall. When the door opened, the other eleven students were waiting there, with worried faces. Monokuma: (appears) So! It looks like everyone's here! Allan: I don't care how cheerful you sound... I'm not looking forward to this. Monokuma: Now then, so we can all get to the beautiful trial ground, we all must step inside this elevator! Xandra: The elevator? I didn't see any class trial button inside of the elevator. Monokuma: That's because there isn't one. Xandra: That doesn't make- Monokuma: There's a secret, special way to get to the trial ground! Now, enter, everyone! Cooper: The door opened, to reveal not a metal elevator, but a glass elevator. ''What-? It's a different elevator! Monokuma: That's right! I only call this elevator here when it's trial time! Everyone, hurry up! Time's-a wastin'! Cooper: ''Without sound, we silently stepped into the glass elevator. We noticed that there were only two buttons this time. Up, and down. The up button was pink. I couldn't see out of the glass, though. There was some sort of black wall blocking the view. Before any of us could question the situation, the door slammed shut. Monokuma: Okay, everyone! Brace yourselves for the Spectacular Trial Arrival Magical Mystery Tour! Utah: You didn't need to put a Beatles reference in that title, you know. Wylan B: (whispers) She likes music, huh. Score! Cooper: Suddenly, the elevator began moving down, slowly, slowly. We couldn't tell that the elevator was moving because the black walls outside of the glass didn't seem to move. Then, we could see water flowing under the black wall. Soon the water emerged the entire elevator. Elle: It's so beautiful! Gremmie: Dude, you put fish in here, too? Monokuma: Puhuhu! Maybe... Gremmie: You're officially my favorite crazy person ever. Xandra: *ahem* Cooper: The black wall appeared again and the water went away. Soon, we heard a loud ding noise. That meant we were at the trial ground floor. Monokuma: I'll give you all a minute to get mentally prepared. Utah: I don't know if I'm ready for this... Cooper: Believe me, I'm not. Timm: Do we actually get executed if we guess wrong? Then I quit! Cooper: Stay strong, Timm. Xandra: *deep breath* Cooper: Me too, Xandra. Elle: I don't know who could have killed her! I'm so lost! Cooper: Don't worry, Elle. We'll get through this. Gremmie: Killer... I'm coming for you. Cooper: That's the spirit. Deano: This situation... I keep trying to wake myself up every two minutes. Cooper: It's strange, I know. We gotta do this, though. Wylan B: Man, I hope nobody suspects me because I was in the bathroom. Cooper: I believe in you, Wylan B. Tohru: I'm a suspect... I can't get over it! I'm going to get executed! Cooper: ...I'm sorry, Tohru. I want to believe you, but I'll get to the truth whether you're the culprit or not! Chuck: He's... not serious about us really doing this, is he? Cooper: We'll get through this, Chuck. Come on. Alberto: I don't know who killer Scooter... but I'm going to survive this trial! Cooper: Great attitude! Clover: (shakes) Cooper: Clover, calm down. Just cool your head... Ninjoy: Hmph. The nerve of this bear-bot. Cooper: Definitely. Allan: I still don't understand why he's putting us through this. Cooper: Me neither. We'll find out later. Akari: You ready, Cooper? Cooper: Haha, no. Let's go. As soon as I said that, Akari grabbed my hand. Akari: Hey, seriously. Loosen up. We're in this together now. Cooper: Oh... yeah. And then the door opened. A large room appeared before me, with black and white checkered tile floor, just like the kitchen. There were rows of crimson chairs lining the walls, and four velvet carpets leading out of the room by hallways that I couldn't see down. In the middle of it all... there were sixteen silver podiums designed like witness stands in an actual courtroom, and a large judge's chair on the outside of the podium ring. This... was the trial ground. Monokuma: Welcome to the trial ground! Please, bask in glory of its masterful design! Akari: I'd rather not. Are these podiums for us? Monokuma: Yes! I've enscripted your names on the podiums by alphabetical order, so go ahead and find your place! Cooper: This... is... the stupidest... But I walked up to my podium anyway. I was beside Clover and Deano. We all looked at each other's faces... either scared, determined, or expressionless. From now on, it's do or die. We need to find out who killed Scooter, the Ultimate Skateboarder. She was a carefree, joking, and energetic person. She was my closest friend in Flip's Peak until her death... she told me to be the best person I could be, and to stay just the way I am. I also... developed feelings for Scooter... and then she wound up at the bottom of the Abyss. Why... did she have to die?! Why... did she have to get murdered?! One of us... definitely did the job and killed her. It's my responsibility to find out who. I don't want to believe it... But you know what? That doesn't matter. Nothing else matters. Only the truth matters. My feelings... are meaningless. And so... this life-threatening trial billowing with hope and despair... has begun. Scooter, the Ultimate Skateboarder... is dead. Who could have murdered her? What secrets will unfold in the first class trial of hope and despair? '''Danganflipa: Chapter 1 - Gravity, and Luau (Class Trial) '''coming soon! Vote below for who you think will survive! Who Do You Think Survives the Killing School Life? (this will also determine who will have the next free time events) Ninjoy, Ultimate Thief Wylan B, Ultimate Rapper Akari, Ultimate Biker Alberto, Ultimate Soccer Star Xandra, Ultimate Guardian Allan, Ultimate Hockey Player Utah, Ultimate Tour Guide Timm, Ultimate Competitive Dancer Elle, Ultimate Scientist Chuck, Ultimate Model Clover, Ultimate Percussionist Deano, Ultimate Gondolier Gremmie, Ultimate Surfer Tohru, Ultimate Youtuber Category:Blog posts